The background description provided herein is for the purpose of generally presenting the context of the disclosure. Work of the presently named inventors, to the extent the work is described in this background section, as well as aspects of the description that may not otherwise qualify as prior art at the time of filing, are neither expressly nor impliedly admitted as prior art against the present disclosure.
Stations of a network can directly communicate with each other while operating in an ad hoc mode, or indirectly communicate with each other—via an access point (AP)—while operating in an infrastructure mode. Each of the stations can be a desktop computer, a personal digital assistant (PDA), a mobile phone, a laptop, a personal computer (PC), a printer, a digital camera, an Internet protocol (IP) phone, etc. Each of the stations typically includes a host device and a wireless network interface, in which the host device transmits and receives signals via the wireless network interface.
A wireless network interface of a station can be compatible with one or more wireless communication standards, such as Long Term Evolution (LTE), Worldwide Interoperability for Microwave Access (WiMAX), Bluetooth (BT), Wi-Fi, and wireless local area network (WLAN). Each of the communication standards can be have respective frequency operating bands. The frequency operating bands can overlap and/or be adjacent to (or sequentially after) each other.
A wireless network interface can include one or more receivers. A receiver can be susceptible to desensitization, which degrades operation of the receiver. Desensitization occurs when a first signal “drowns out” a second signal (or signal of interest). A first signal desensitizes the second signal. This occurs when signals are transmitted in the same or adjacent frequency bands. Although filters can be used to filter out noise and/or signals outside of a frequency band of interest, the ability of the filters to prevent desensitization due to signals transmitted in the frequency band of interest and/or in adjacent frequency bands is limited.